Sakura's Big Suprise
by Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto
Summary: What if you could see what your life will be like? What if you could see who youll meet before you meet them? Well one girl knows all... really crappy... PLEASE SPARE YOURSELF!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Big Surprise

By: ForeverKuran

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own the world of ccs or the characters, since i dont own them dont claim my occs and plot... that would just be mean.**

**Thanks for reading my first ever fanfiction! i have updated this chapter 5/12/12. comments concerns? review me or write me! flames are fine, but no language please i want to keep my story clean here...Well... ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Sakura**

Beep! Beep! Bee- went the little pink alarm clock that just got a big slap from a tired me. I glanced at the time and nearly killed the stu...ff...E...d….animal….. On my table… okay... it might not exactly be a stuffed animal... but you would think I'm crazy for saying it. Well since I am clearly a crazy alarm clock abuser I will tell you. That little yellow thing that has wings is a real creature—yes—real. "Hurry up Sakura, or you will be late to school YET AGAIN! I have had enough of those teachers calling your phone and saying 'Your child Sakura has missed school today.'" Said the creature called Keroberos Kero for short.

I ran and grabbed my uniform and threw it on over my head, then went down stairs, yelled at my brother Toya for calling me a monster, ate my food then screamed "IKADAKIMASU!" At my dad when I ran out the door. After I found my skates near the driveway and put them on, I looked at my watch and it said **8:15 a.m. **_Crap_ I thought, _I will miss my meeting with Syaoran and Tomoyo-chan if I don't hurry my late but up! _When I was racing through the cherry blossoms I saw Yukito-san waiting for Toya to walk to school with him, they go to the same school (lucky them).

When I arrived in class Syaoran looked at me when I opened the door and yelled "CAN YOU BE ANY LATER! So what is your excuse today? That stuffed animal not wake you up, or the lock and silent ganged up on you and you couldn't move, or is it you just overslept and nearly murdered the alarm clock but won't admit it?"

Tomoyo-chan and I (she already knew) stared into Syaoran's dark amber eyes with disbelief. "Well that always answer always helps a lot! Thanks alot Sakura!" He added sarcastically. After a few more minutes it was 9 o'clock and we needed to get to business about my most recent troubles. "So..." started Tomoyo-chan, "Sakura-Chan you said that you were having weird dreams again-?" "Premonition dreams again probably" interrupted Syaoran.

Tomoyo-chan coughed and started again. "Sakura-Chan you said you were having weird dreams again; why are they troubling you? What were they about this time? A new enemy?" I started thinking and I said,"Well I am not sure if the people were our friends or foes because they didn't do anything just stand there and look awesome." I glanced at Syaoran and Tomoyo but they just had blank faces, I frowned. "Well there were two boys. They looked a lot like you Syaoran with amber eyes but one had a gun and the other had a sword, then there were some other people I think there may have been more people but I could not even make out there forms much less recognize them."

**Syaoran**

_Like me? Wait did she say look awesome? OH YES! _I thought, making an evil face. Sakura and Tomoyo were whispering something between each other; _maybe it was about the face I made when I thought that…crap got to be more careful._

When the girls were done talking I asked," How many times have you seen this dream?" Then Sakura answered me. "Syaoran I think this has been the 4th time I've seen it... it's getting clearer everyday but I think whatever happens will happen about three months from now."

_Well_ I thought _that gives will take more time than I thought! Mother won't be so happy to hear I will not be coming back to Hong Kong in a while. Then again… _A while passed and with that long silence so I excused myself and left to go home. Once I finished my chores I went to bed. Well how much can a guy do before he goes to sleep? I woke up the next morning an hour before school again so I could do my duties for setting up the classroom. I threw on my clothing, ate some breakfast I just made this morning, and walked out the front door.

I noticed once again I was the first one in class so I picked up the erasers and started cleaning them, when the classroom door opened a black-haird girl ran in. "Ohaiyo Tomoyo." I said. The girl turned towards me and smiled making her amythest eyes shine even brighter. Then she replied replied, "Ohaiyo Li-kun how was your day?" Smiling back I said "Full of chores is all, yours?" "Mine was really fun! I was with Sakura-Chan the whole day. I got more measurements for my new outfits." Tomoyo smiled evilly after saying that, and made me think _Oh my god, what can she be planning. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO GO THROUGH MEASURING WITH YOU!_ As if on cue Tomoyo asked me, "Li-kun I think I need measurements for you to again. People grow some every four weeks at least somewhere in Junoir High!" I just shrugged and got back to my work.

After Tomoyo sat down it was all an awkward silence. When Emmi-sensei walked in class for Terada-sensei I thanked the heavens for the break in the silence. After Emmi-sensei closed the door starting class, it almost immediately opened again for the ever-late Sakura. _When will she ever be on time?_ I asked myself and smiled at Tomoyo across from me and glanced back at the emerald-eyed Sakura.

**Sakura**

Sweat dripped down my face, _I nearly was late today!_ I sat down tilting my head in confusion when everyone was looking at me. I got situated and Emmi-sensei started talking. "Ahem. I am Emmi-sensei; I am just temporarily filling in for Terada-sensei. He is really sick so he stayed home from school; he will be back real soon! Open your books to—"

_There were two girls; one with green eyes and the other with deep brown eyes. They stared toward a sleeping town around an area that reminded me of somewhere near Penguin Park. _You will not defeat us!_ Yelled the brown eyed girl. _We will defeat you instead and make you pay for what you did to—

"Sakura-Chan, it's time to wake up the class just ended." I woke up doing a karate chop on Tomoyo-chan who woke me up, slightly hitting her shoulder. "Sorry Tomoyo-chan that was not supposed to happen." I patted her arm slightly and frowned. "I just had another weird dream, and I think I might know what it means now."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's big surprise

By: ForeverKuran

**Disclaimer: Me no own story. me only claim plot and Occs! Claim my people and i will find you! haha just kidding but please do not use my characters or plot! **

** R&R please flames can be used but only without language. One minute of your time makes a writers day you know? and i have a lot of days with me so please! feel free! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Sakura**

"Sakura-Chan! Please tell me what you saw!" pleaded Tomoyo-chan as we were running home. "HOE! IM GOING TO BE LATE FOR DINNER!I have to cook for Nii-chan and Otou-san! Sorry Tomoyo Sayonara!" I ran off leaving a very confused and frustrated Tomoyo-chan behind me.

**Tomoyo**

After that questionable moment with Sakura-Chan I ran to Li-kun to ask him about Sakura. I spotted him talking to Eriol-kun near the front Gate and yelled, "LI-KUN COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Eriol shrank away behind one of the trees hoping he went unnoticed while Li-kun slowly walked over to me. "Konnbanwa Tomoyo-chan what's up?" He said calmly (A.n. Syaoran is used to Tomoyo calling him like that). "Has Sakura-Chan told you about anything about class?" "Gomen Tomoyo-chan but eii I haven't even seen her after the bell rung last period." _Really Sakura-Chan! You don't even tell Li-kun to let me know! Something must have to be going on here! Maybe it's about that dream that she had?_

**Sakura**

Still running home to get dinner made, I thought _man! Tomoyo-chan almost got me there! I don't want anyone to know who those girls are… I saw the dream clearly this time. I have to hurry up or Toya will call me a slow kaiju again that can't get work done… I WILL SHOW HIM!_

When I got home I was sweating so hard I fell when I walked in the door. "Welcome home kaiju! Get up me and Otou-san are hungry!" "BE QUIET NII-CHAN! IM NOT A KAIJU!" I yelled at my evil brother as I got up and started to get dinner ready. Today like every day I am making Spaghetti…Yumm… "Ikidakimasu…" Nii-chan, Otou-san, and i said slowly in union at the dinner table looking at the mess I made in the kitchen. "Kaiju I proclaim you to do the cleaning tonight! Look at that! Did you find the meatballs and thought they were alive and attacked them?"

He grinned at me evilly while I glared at him and Yelled, "IM NOT A KAIJU! Leave me alone you big Meany and just be happy I made dinner for you." "OMIGAWSH! Otou-san you didn't make the food?" Toya started imitating his death even falling from his chair. I just kicked him and watch him wriggle on the ground trying to get up and avoid my foot at the same time.

I Ran off from the dining table (mostly because I was finished with both the food and Toya) and went into my room to plot my next attack on Nii-chan. _Well I could…but that's really mean… to far… but then I could… WHOLY CRAP WHAT WAS THAT? _I thought looking out the window. "Sakura-Chan what's wrong?" Kero said as he jumped out of his little room in my drawer.

"Kero-Chan, I saw something fly past my window." I replied to him. "Something flew past your window?" He yelled. I ran downstairs with my Schoolbag with Kero, my clow cards, and hidden staff in my shirt (A.n. sorry if you haven't watched the show before!) and told Nii-chan and Otou-san "Tomoyo called and wanted to see me real quick Gomen! I will be right back in a minute! Ikidakimasu!"

When I got safely outside Kero popped out of my bag and said, "To the backyard!" I nodded and ran to the back and gasped at what I saw… The people I dreamt of… well… some of them. Scaring Sakura to death the person with black hair jumped out from a little human-pile and yelled, "White manjou-bun can't you ever land us in a safe position?" "Let go of my head Kurgy! That hurts!" the little creature yelled back. "Kuro-sama let Mokona go." a blond man said to the black haired man.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Mokona, Sakura, are you okay?" a brown haired boy asked. _Sakura-Chan? Is he talking to me or someone else? He looks just like Syaoran-kun! Okay this is officially creeping me out now! _"Hai Syaoran-kun we are all fine." The girl said. _OMIGAWSH! SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME! What should I do intrude? Introduce myself? Or should I run inside? Well… Nii-chan would be over-dramatic if he sees these people back here so…_

"H-hello?" I said nervously. The group looked at me and the now hiding Kero. "May I ask where we are?" The brown hair kid asked me. "Well…sir… you're in Japan." "WHAT?" the black headed guy yelled, "THIS ISNT JAPAN! ITS NOTHING LIKE IT!" "Ano..." is all I answered as I slowly crept away? "Please don't leave." The girl asked me before I completely disappeared behind the house. "They aren't like that it's just where we are surprised Kurogane-san, I'm sorry if we scared you." _Well... scared? You're__** still**__ scaring me! _"May I ask your names?" I asked them.

"My name is Fai, this guy here is Syaoran, the little girl is Sakura-Chan, and the guy back there is Kuro-rin." The blond 'Fai' said. "NOT! IT'S KUROGANE! "Ignoring the man he kept on talking "Now may we know your name?" "Ano… my name is Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you all. Do you guys have a place to stay for the night? Seeing that you're in my yard at this time." " No, may I call you Sakura-san?" "Hai... if you would like I could sneak you into my house for the night before I have to go to school in the morning?" "If you don't mind." "Follow me then... be quiet as possible!"

I lead them to the front of the house stopping them momentarily by the front door to check to make sure Otou-san and Nii-chan were in their rooms for the night. _Coast clear!_ I waved them in and showed them to my room which Otou-san just had expanded _thankfully_. Kero-Chan popped right back out of my backpack scaring the crap out of the group. "Kero-Chan! Don't do that!" I said to him trying to stay quiet enough that Toya doesn't wake up.

The travellers looked from themselves, to Kero-chan, to me, then back to themselves again. The little creature walked up to Kero-Chan and said, "Hello Kero! Nice to see you again!" "Ah! Moko-chan I barely noticed you! Did you change your fur style?" they started their conversation which everyone let go by. "Thank You Sakura-san for letting us stay here for the night." The brown hair kid said. "You're welcome… Syaoran-san right?" "Sure you can call me that."

'…vvvwwwwmm." Came a noise from somewhere near my house… It went unnoticed.

**Tomoyo**

Holding my phone to my ear I mumbled, "Sakura-Chan why won't you pick up? Something really must be going on! You're getting a talking to when we get in class tomorrow!"

* * *

**Me: Welcome back guys! Once again a cliffy and if you noticed some Trc characters entering here... R&R, flames, coments, concerns, and requests all welcome. and for you guys who know what Trc is i have made Kero-chan and moko-chan best friends since the episode where they actually did meet. GO MOKO-chan!**

**Sakura: ...*typing new script so she can say that***

**Me: *hit key (Alt + F4, then Yes)* :)**

**Sakura:... crap... i just had it rewrote to!**

**Me: Huh what? ;)**

**Sakura: Clamp owns not Fay!(my new name on here) Occ's are hers along with the plot.**

**ENJOY!**

**Me:...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's Big Surprise

By: ForeverKuran

**Special thanks to My reviewers: James Birdsong and djsjdg18. Please continue the reviews! One Minute of your time will make my whole day!**

**Disclaimer: Well... If i owned Ccs 1. would it be as awsome? 2. WHY WOULD I WRITE THESE! :) not owned, Occ's Yua and Emmi-sensei and the plot are mine! *gollum inpersonation* ALL MINE ALL MINE THE OCCS ALL MINE! YEASS ILL RULE THE WORLD! MWAhAHAHAH! Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Tomoyo**  
"Daidoji-sama, it's time to wake up now." Said one of my favorite maids, Breshel. "Oh! Is it that time already? I stayed up all night making Sakura-Chan more outfits, so I didn't get any sleep. But it was worth all the effort! Ohohohohohoho!" Total sweat dropping moment. "Uh-um, miss school starts in about 40 minutes." She bowed as I thanked her politely.

When I arrived to my class, and sat down, I saw the usual spaced out Syaoran and the obvious non-apparent Sakura-Chan. "Ohaiyo Li-kun. Sakura-Chan hasn't shown up yet again?" I asked him though I swear I saw a blush on his face he answered, "O-Ohaiyo Tomoyo-chan. Iie Sakura didn't show yet," suddenly realizing his blush he hurriedly went to unpack for class.

"Ohaiyo class." started while everyone rushed to their seats. "Ohaiyo Sensei…" the class droned with obvious sleep deprived voices. "For today class, we will be learning about the—"(**A.n.** Zoning out on teachers is fun! ;) **Resume**) during the rest of class we just waited for Sakura-Chan to show… she never did…

**Tomyo's House (After School)**

*calling Sakura-chan* _Beep…Beep…Beep...Hello?_ Toya answered the phone. "Ano…Oii Toya, is Sakura-chan home right now?" _Hold on for a second…_ *in the back ground* _OII KAIJU! PHONE CALL! Toya! IM NOT A KAIJU!*_BANG!* _OWWW!_ " *into phone* _ha-ha, Kinomoto Sakura desuu._" "Sakura-chan… its Tomoyo… we need to talk, got some free time at your house right now?" _ah….h-hai just come on over, I'll tell Toya your coming over for my tutoring. _"Great! See you in a sec." I exclaimed as I hung up the phone grinning…I will soon know her secret.

**Sakura**

Oh great! How is this going to work? I have Tomoyo-chan on her way hear and I have a whole group of people in my room hiding from Toya before he leaves for his second job... "uhh…" I sighed out loud scaring myself. I ran to my room to tell the group the update of my daily troubles.

As I walked into the room I was greated with a loud-ish whisper, "Konnbanwa Sakura-san." "Konnbanwa minna, I have some bad and good news…what to hear first?" I asked. Syaoran-san answered me, "I think we should hear the bad news first so we can rejoice the good news." _Ohhh…smart dude in the group… _"Okay, thanks for that. So, the bad news is my friend is coming and will be here in about three minutes." *suspition growing* "And the good news is that you can stay here as long as you are not found."

The group sighed, as if in releaf _I wonder what i did? ( _**A.n. **dense Sakura…so dense **Resume: **). Sakura-san asked me, " could I meet your friend? I would greatly like to meet more people of this world before we leave again." _What the heck just the girl! "_Haii, I think she would love to meet you. If it is okay with your friends over in the corner, its fine with me." I said happy and a little worried. "But Sakura-san could you please pretend to be my cousin Yua? This also means you have to call me by my first name is that fine?" "Haii, as long as I get to meet her!" ***Syaoran: **Sweatdrop, run outside to yard*

"Ding Dong!" The bell rang, making me fall off the chair I so hurridly took out for me and Yua. "HOOOOEEEEE! I am coming Tomoyo-chan!" We ran down the stairs to meet Tomoyo-chan. As I opened the front door tomoyo-chan exclaimed, "SAKURA-CHAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? And, who might you be?" I told her, "Um, Tomoyo-chan this is Yua from Gesho, you know that town Northeast of us? Yeah and also she is my long lost cousin who will only be here for a little time." Yua added, "nice to meet you, hope we will be great friends."

Tomoyo-chan looked at Yua and told her, "I am realy sorry that I went off on you guys, it is just I have never realy seen Sakura-chan miss class so, nice to meet you as well Yua. I bet we will be good friends. Now, shall I make dresses for you as well? I have Sakura-chan some as well! Come, I will show you!

**Syaoran (ccs)**

_I wonder if Tomoyo-chan found out about Sakura yet. I'll call her up. _I picked up and called her cell, hearing that anoying but addicting call tone, Catch me. Then it was cut off with a, _Hello, Daidoji desu. What do you want Li-kun?_ I answered her, "Tomoyo-chan, did you here anything about Sa—" _HOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE! *CRASH! BANG!* ite ite ite ite. Syaoran-kun what were you saying? _"ano… Nevermind Tomoyo-chan. Is Sakura-chan okay?"

_Ano..Syaoran-kun that wasn't Sakura-chan that was Yua-chan. Yeah… you can come over and see them, and by the by Yua-chan is her cousin that's why she didn't show up. Ill try to get Sakura-chan to take her to class tomorrow. Ja Mate Ne Syaoran-kun! "_ano.. Tomoyo-chan..dead-line.. Nevermind." _Why did this cousin that ive never heard of sound so much like Sakura and yet not be her?_

* * *

**Me: Soooo? How was it? it took me two days to write this... STUPID ALGERBRA 1 HONORS! Grrrrrr... well i tried...**

**Yua: THANK YOU FOR INTRODUCING ME! HOOEE! *fall***

**Me: *stand back* cough... i didnt do that why look at the screen like that? ;) well that was just an accident! By the way Yua welcome!**

**Syaoran: This sounds like a familiar story with- -**

**Me: SHUT IT! ;) Enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

**Syaoran & Yua: R&R, flames (no langauge), comments, concerns, spelling/grammer, or Any translation issues? Write us!**

**All: Ja Mate ne!**

**Me: *GLARE* ***sweatdrop*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Finnaly got the Fourth chapter up! YAY! and sorry about the slowness and the shortness of each chapter! R&R! Clamps Tsubasa, Cardcaptors, and ? world and characters are not mine. Only my Occs! Arigato Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura's Big Surprise

By: ForeverKuran

**Chapter Four**

**Sakura**

_Crap! I hope Syaoran didn't hear Yua! Oh crap it's Tomoyo-chan. _"Oii! Sakura-chan, Yua-chan, please be quieter. I think Syaoran-kun is getting suspicious of us now." She started talking to the phone, "Syaoran-kun is you there? Syaoran-kun? The lines dead." We stared at each other for a while. Then Yua pointed out the time, "Sakura… Its 9:00 you guys are going to miss school." "HOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed as I got out the clothing that Tomoyo made for us to go to school, since they let up the school dress code a little. _Why principal? Why? I bet Tomoyo-chan bribed you guys so she could make me wear this. _

Taking a deep breath I asked Yua, "Do you want to go to school with me and Tomoyo-chan Yua? We can get you registered for the school then eventually get Syaoran-san in with you. But you would have to tell the people in the place called student services, ' Hello, I am Yua Kinomoto, I came here to visit my little cousin Sakura, and I would like to go to school with her for a little time before I go back home to Gesho.' I'll probably be able to come with you to the place, but if not ill just show you the way.

When we got to school, of course I was late but Tomoyo took her bike and flew pass me and Yua who ran (well, I'll just call it a jog to be more accurate). While we were slowing down because of our weird outfits (I was wearing a pink and black dress a little like the outfit I wore to catch the thunder card, and Yua was wearing a red, blue, and black version of my outfit). When we got to the front office, they directed us to the student services. "Hello Kinomoto-san I see that you're late again, and who might this young lady be?" The counselor asked pointing at Yua.

"Hello Mrs. Rodriquez, this is my cousin Yua Kinomoto. She just came all the way from Gesho to meet me, and I was wondering if she could attend my classes with me as a new student?" I asked.

**Syaoran-san (Trc)**

Waiting in Sakura-san's room was torture! How can someone go to Timed Junior for eight hours sitting down and remain calm? Well I know I wouldn't because just sitting in a little place Yua bought before she went with Sakura-san. It is not very big but it was better than most places we stayed in before. Because we have stayed in a place where there were only bunny rabbits and where there were Minnie people with a fish for a sun. So, pretty much… this is a big upgrade.

The person who chose this place was Fay-san; he always picks something good that fits everyone not just himself, Kurogane-san, Yua, or me. Kurogane-san would of course pick something that looked like it was from Nihon country. But it was just a one room small green wall with a tan reed floor. I looked at the device Sakura-san gave me to tell the time and it looks like they will be home in about 20 minutes.

"Fay-san; Kurogane-san; I think it's about time we go to meet Sakura-san and Yua at school, don't you think?" I asked them, desperate to see the princess. "Ah, Syaoran-kun you have a point. I think we should go." Fay-san answered as we all walked out the carpet door with a speechless Kurogane-san following.

When we got to the school which we almost missed considering Tomoeda High, Elementary, and Junior all look alike and are all lined up near each other. We just stood behind the big black metal gates until the end bell rang, scaring all of us to death. Then we saw Yua, Sakura-san, and two other people running towards us.

"Konnitchuwa minna! How are you? I would like you to meet two of my friends; she (pointing at a girl with amethyst eyes and black hair) is Daidoji Tomoyo. And he (pointing at a young boy with brown hair and hazel eyes) is Li Syaoran. I hope you all can be friends as well!" Sakura-san introduced each other.

The whole time Sakura-san was talking I was looking at Syaoran-kun. There seemed to be something familiar about him, well you know besides his name. When I looked up at Kurogane-san I noticed that he noticed something familiar about Tomoyo-chan as well, being in the country that he was from the princess and also priestess Tomoyo looked exactly like her. Talk about the concept of same soul, different person. I swear she is one of the girls we see the most in each of the worlds, but the one that's most familiar is the one from Piffle ( I just can't explain that one).

"Hoe? Is the anything wrong?" Sakura-chan asked us noticing the staring contest between the four of us and the zoning out Fay (**A.n. **Fay is the closest character I may make to fit my personality (I zone out a lot ;) **Resume) **"Huh?" Fay-san asked as his mind left Ceres and returned to Tomoeda. "Oh hello nice to meet you Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan; ill introduce the people here that are oblivious to something called introductions right now. The older person here is Kurogane, he never told us his last name, and the younger one here is Li Syaoran as well. Oh! And I'm Flowright D. Fay. I hope we can all get along." Fay introduced as he nudged the others to break the staring contests. "Sorry about that! Nice to meet you!" I said as I looked back at Sakura-san. "Humph!" Syaoran-kun said as he looked away abruptly.

**Somewhere unknown (?)**

**?**

_Where am I? _I thought. Looking around to see a little building with the wind blowing slightly, making a little bell ring. "How may I help you?" I looked up to see a woman in a white and black dress and a younger boy that seemed to be an academy student in all black. "Um may I ask where I am?" I asked the woman. "You are somewhere that can grant any wish as long as it's in my command. Now I know you have a wish, for if not you would not be able to enter the barrier of my shop. Haven't you heard the saying that there is no such thing as coincidence, only inevitability?" _She sounds a lot like a con-artist. Well anyway I came here for a reason. Let's see if this woman is who imp looking for._ So I told her _"_My wish is—"

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading my new chapter! Sorry for the slow updates! I just got out of school so i will try hard. Also im sorry for my lack of detail i like my readers to be geussing. but it just lacks somthing, thats why you have tons of detail in the unknown world.**

**Sakura: Know what world that was? I do! I'll let you figure it out though! Yay a new character! This is gonna be interesting!**

**Syaoran-san: *sweat drop* you realy are as careless as Yua,Sakura-san!**

**Yua: HEY! Fay san please help! (im going to call my self that now :)**

**Fay: Please R&R, no flames please, and message me if you have comments, concerns, or need an explanation! And Syaoran-san be quiet!**

**Syaoran-san: ... Enjoy! a minute of your time makes my whole day! R&R PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura's Big Surprise

By: ForeverKuran

**CHAPTER FIVE**

~The End~

**Syaoran (CCS)**

_Today feels like something is going to happen. I think it may be something that the new people attract here. Mother and Wei taught me about the different universes and dimension every day they could and how to recognize different things from them. _I thought rousing my dark brown hair to get out of bed and ready for another day of relentless school. "I just hope this time it's not Sakura who will be the point of this possible danger. " I said as I turned on the light switch opening my amber eyes to the harshness of light.

After I was done changing and got my everlasting chores finished I ran out the apartment for a little exercise before I have to stay contained for eight more hours. Where do you think I put all of my energy anyway? Nowhere I just wait till I see Sakura and use it up by glaring at her with my signature 'look of death.'

The day was all a breeze during class but when I arrived in Emmi-sensei's class I didn't hear the best news of the day… Sakura was walking around with the new kid… this could lead up to the weird feeling this morning. When Emmi-sensei arrived everyone jumped up and said Konnbanwa Emmi-sensei then sat down. Noticing Sakura missing from her seat it made me jump to conclusions. _Why is Sakura not here? Did the new girl do something to her? Did—_

"Class I would like you to welcome our new student Yua Kinomoto. Please be nice to her, she has never been to a school before; Homeschooling is very tough." Emmi-sensei said nodding toward a girl who looked like Sakura but a bit older. "Arigato sensei! Konnbanwa Minna! My name is Sa- -Yua and if you noticed, I am Sakura's cousin. I just came from a town a little way from here called Gesho. Nice to meet you all!" When Yua looked up she found Syaoran and all she got was cold eyes that looked challenging yet kind in a way. _They are so alike yet different in every way, _she thought about the Syaorans'.

**Somewhere~~**

**(Brown Haired Chick)**

"Oh, so that is your wish then?" The mysterious woman said a little surprised. "Well then you must give something in return, how about that glass you have with the flower in it?" she said pointing at my pocket. _Ughh I wish I didn't have to do this! Why did the hunters make me go here? And I love this flower… if I don't want to die…I have to do this. _I sighed slightly and handed her the named object. "Here Watanuki take this to the back, you know what to do." She handed the object to the boy, Watanuki. "H-hai Yuuko-san, is there anything you need from back there?" He asked as she shook her head and then excused him.

"At the place I am going to send you to, you mustn't let on any personal information, for if you do the one you're after will get a head start on finding you, making it a lot harder on you. There is also no such thing as vampires there only mages and magic. And I can only send you there, not to return you to where you belong; there are people there for that issue. Gambate," Yuuko-san instructed as she waved her fingers in a fast and confusing motion after she stopped almost on queue a figure formed in the air, a monarch butterfly to be exact.

The butterfly slowly went from the state of inanimate to animate, flying around me circling and circling and speeding up every time it passed by my face. Almost at the point where there was just a blur of the butterfly it stopped a sigil on its back that light up and then slowly…dimmed… and I no longer saw the authentic place I saw a cutesy little town that had an aura of happiness.

**Back in Tomoeda~~**

**Yua**

After the whole day of class I went walking to the front gate of the school to meet the others. But, instead of Syaoran-kun, Kurogane-san, and Fay-san, I saw a girl… She was wearing a peculiar outfit that looked like it was a school uniform like Sakura's. The girl looked around suddenly; swinging her chestnut colored hair around wildly, and suddenly spotted me giving me a glimpse of her beautiful amber eyes. "Hello! My name is Yu—Snow what's yours?" Snow said surprising me slightly making me flinch. "Um, nice to meet you Snow-chan, my name is Yua." I answered her quietly and shyly.

**Syaoran (Trc)**

Walking to meet the girls I noticed that out of the two, Sakura-chan was the only one to show up. "Konnbanwa Sakura-chan! Have you seen Yua anywhere?" I asked as I walked towards her. "Oh Konnbanwa Syaoran-san. Ano… no I haven't seen her yet I thought she ran ahead of me earlier to get here, but no… sorry I wish I knew," Sakura-chan said with a worried voice. "Want to help me find her?" I asked. She gleefully nodded and we set off toward an unknown destination. After about ten minutes of searching we found a little park and decided to rest a bit. When we sat down we noticed two girls, one being Yua, the other they didn't know. We decided to momentarily postpone our little brake as we took off to meet the other girl.

"Hello Yua and…"I trailed off. The girl span around surprised at our sudden appearance showing her pretty russet colored eyes, "oh sorry I didn't notice you! I'm Snow Mikazuki. Dozo onegaishimasu! (**A.n. means pleased to meet you)** and may I ask who you are and how you know Yua-chan?" she looked at me and Sakura-chan suspiciously. "Sorry I'm Syaoran Li, and this," I pointed at Sakura-chan, "is Sakura Kinomoto. We know Yua because we live near each other and go to the same school, by the way nice to meet you Mikazuki-chan."

**Snow~**

That guy Syaoran was actually pretty cool, besides him being in an outfit that resembled black and beige overalls. And all four of us, Sakura, Syaoran, Yua, and I became really good friends. I never thought I would be such good friends with kids that looked three years younger than me as I am now, I thought I would feel like a fourth wheel if I was but LOOK AT ME NOW!

Suddenly knocking all of us out of our silent thinking state, there was a big aura that suddenly descended onto the little town. _Could it be…?_ I thought as Syaoran and the others pointed out the obvious energy. "Well it's not the clow cards because I already turned them all into Sakura cards but what could it possibly be?" Sakura said as we took off toward the energy, also… Clow cards? Sakura cards? _What is that?!_ When we turned the corner we found a gigantic group of Syaoran and Sakura's friends, explained the questionable situation to them as we resumed our blind search.

We kept going until we got to the front of Tomoeda High when we stopped, feeling the energy in the area. The energy felt so familiar… like I've felt it before, then it hit me who this mystery person is. Everyone sensing the impending danger took out their weapons mainly swords and a wand seeing this I took out Artemis, my scythe, and walked toward a lone tree. The others couldn't see that much, considering it was already dark out, but I could see fine using my powers that I harbored. Not wanting an ambush from the tree's current resident I sent a wave of power into it, the result being a surprised almost ambusher person hitting the ground. The person stood up, brushed off their pants and walked towards are large group of kids.

"Nice to see you Yuki, how have you been?" the man said to... me! How could he know my name? No one in this supposed world should know it! "How do you know me? What is your business here?" I asked the man with growing suspicion of this person being someone I know and cherish. "Yuki Kuran, or should I say Yuki Cross, I know everything about you, like for an example who gave you Artemis and who your parents are and that you're a pureblood. I can't believe you haven't noticed who I am yet."

It dawned on me, this man is… him… turning around towards the group I got mostly confused looks and some reassuring ones as well. One person spoke up (no clue who) and said, "Yuki-san may not know who you are but, I know what you are!" there was a silence which frightened me slightly could he know about my brothers origins? "YOU ARE A STALKER IS WHAT YOU ARE SIR!" the person yelled out as I fell anime style.

"Tsk. You! I'll get you for that!" he yelled as he came at the group but only getting to meet with Artemis at his sword. "Stop it Kaname! Why are you doing this? These people are my friends!" I cried as we started a sword battle against one another. The group looked helpless standing there with weapons and not being able to do anything at all. Then Yua walked out of the crowd (no weapon in hand) glassy- eyed towards are little battle. She didn't say anything, just walked until she was standing next to onii-sama "you have my feather, can I have it back?" she almost whispered.

Noticing my attention on the girl Kaname took a lunge at me and stabbed my shoulder violently making it break as he pushed the sword further in until it as protruding from my back. Taken aback by his action I stared at him with tears pouring down my eyes, not in pain because the anti-vampire sword was burning the area around the sword making my skin numb but for what he did how heartless is a man to be to stab his own sister and not feel sorry. He removed his sword from me and went for the final blow with me on the ground without the painful support of his sword and raised it high into the air, his red eyes cutting through the darkness.

But his blow was deflected by a man with blond hair and yellow eyes. Using his dagger-like nails he forced back Kaname enough that I was unable to harm. With the shock the crowd was in shock and still didn't do anything. As a gunshot rang from the top of the school, then the scent of Kaname's blood filled my nostrils and the scent of another… Zero. The man jumped off of the building and sprinted towards Kaname and held the gun towards his almost lifeless body, "this is for all that you have done you monster." There was a gunshot and nothing more nothing less that made a sound. The silver headed teen reached into his victim's jacket and pulled out a white feather with a pink heart on it and handed it to Yua. And she fell into a deep slumber and the older part of the group took off with her to another dimension.

After the whole cabudel zero picked up his phone and called someone and said," hey Kaito its Zero. Yeah I made it here. Could you send me and two others back to headquarters? And tell the head I got Kuran and to see me when im back. Yeah. Thanks. See you." He walked over towards me (**A.n. zero still has kaname…) **and grabed my hand as we were sent back home, to the headquarters.

**AHHH so that's the end of sakura's big surprise yay! My first ever chapter that whent over 2,000 words! Sorry the storry whent off the cutsy side and to the dark side but I was inpatient and ended the story. Thanks for the reviews and the follows on this story! And if you were wondering the english Yuki means snow and **Mikazuki **means seasons THANK YOU FOR READING! *sigh* stupid caps lock… makes me seem desperate still ^^ so thanks for reading and your support this is Jinnxe sighning out of this story bai! 3**


End file.
